Ese joven amo Celebrando un extraño cumpleaños
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive en su cumpleaños número 15 a pesar de estar rodeado felizmente de su amada familia no encuentra como llenar el vacio que siente en su alma. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por que no lo logro recordarte? Sé que ya ha pasado más de un mes del cumpleaños de Ciel pero igual espero lo lean, gracias :D


_-Ciel es hora de despertar... Hoy es un gran día. _Escuché decir alegremente a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia que se acercaba a mí, con pesadez abría mis ojos, sentía como mi madre depositaba un dulce en mi frente.

_-Mamá... Buenos días..._ Dije con una sonrisa devolviendo ese beso en la mejilla de mi radiante madre, ambos sonreímos entre sí.

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Ciel... Te amo con todo mi ser..._ Exclamaba emocionada mi madre con sinceridad mientras sus brazos me acogían fuertemente parecía ahogarme pero era agradable sentir ese genuino y tan puro amor, pero a la vez un raro sentir me invadía era una especie de nostalgia el aroma del cabello de su madre vibrando mis sentidos, su calidez y dulzura era como si no la hubiera sentido por mucho tiempo, era extraño pues recordaba haberla visto la noche anterior.

_-No soy tan pequeño mamá... cumplo 15 años... no lo olvides..._ Aclaré con una sonrisa mirándola amorosamente que no dejaba de acariciarme el rostro con devoción.

_-Lo sé... pero siempre serás mi pequeño, aunque pasen muchos años, cuando tu estés viejo y yo más anciana, serás mi pequeño... _Respondía ella alegremente pellizcando mis mejillas a manera de juego, yo solo sonreía y trataba de zafarme en medio de una fingida molestia pero me divertía

_-Ustedes dos siempre jugando... Rachel deja las mejillas de Ciel... lo lastimas..._ Decía con aparente seriedad mi padre entrando a la habitación viéndonos jugar de esa forma a lo que mi madre solo sonrió y lentamente dejaba de pellizcarme dejando sonrojadas mis mejillas.

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi primogénito hermoso..._ Exclamaba mi padre con emoción abrazándome con amor, a lo que sin duda alguna correspondí ese abrazo con alegría, que bien se sentía el amor de mis padres, es tan cálido pero extrañamente nostálgico, de repente sentí una fría punzada en mi pecho, que tensó mi cuerpo deshaciendo ese abrazo

_-¿Que sucede cariño?_ Preguntaban sus padres al ver como mi rostro parecía confundido.

_-Nada... Solo me alegra estar con ustedes..._ Respondí con una enorme sonrisa lanzándome a los brazos de mis padres que me miraban con algo de preocupación, pero solo correspondieron ese abrazo olvidándose de lo anterior. Minutos después estaba solo en mi habitación dispuesto a cambiarme de ropa para bajar a desayunar. Esa soledad se sentía familiar de algún modo eso me hacía entristecer, sentí de repente una leve y fría brisa que estremeció mi piel, me acerqué a la ventana y noté con extrañeza que estaba cerrada, ¿De dónde había provenido esa brisa? Me preguntaba para mí mismo, y lo más extraño era que esa brisa tenía un aroma tenue extraño que removía mi ser por completo, asomándome por la ventana veía el hermoso día tan claro y radiante, fijando mi vista al cielo me perdí en mis pensamientos, luego de darme cuenta de la hora salí corriendo para dirigirme al comedor pues ya había tardado demasiado.

Así pasó la mañana antes de almorzar decidí dar un paseo por el amplio jardín, habían unas cuantas rosas blancas pero permanecían frías por causa del invierno, tome una entre mis manos esa fría rosa provocó una extraña calidez en mí, ¿Qué era todo este sentir? Sentía mis ojos arder, pues a pesar de tener todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear sentía que algo me faltaba, y esa ausencia provocaba la más infinita tristeza y pretendía hacerme llorar, tiré esa rosa al frio suelo la pisotee con enojo, era la frustración de no saber que me sucedía que debía recordar, o tal vez a quien debía recordar. Salí corriendo del jardín llegando al amplio salón de la mansión los sirvientes arreglaban con prisa pues habría una pequeña recepción ahí por motivo de mi cumpleaños, todos se reverenciaban cuando pasaba, escuchaba como decían joven amo.

¿Joven amo? Porque aquello causaba más confusión en mí, obligadamente tuve que comer mis alimentos en el almuerzo no quería preocupar a mis padres con ese extraño sentir. Actué normalmente con cualquier pretexto decidí esconderme en mi habitación para no ser molestado, recostado en mi cama seguía pensando cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sentía mi pecho doler y poco a poco una angustia me embargaba, esto se estaba poniendo peor, trataba de recordar que era lo que me faltaba, que no tenía, ¿pero que podía ser?, tengo una amorosa familia, un estatus privilegiado, nada me falta tengo todo a mi disposición, eso me hacía enfurecer aún más, unas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos azules, cayendo sobre mi almohada a la que tire con frustración a una pared. Entonces esa extraña brisa fría recorrió mi ser tranquilizándome un poco, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa dulce brisa y ese aroma que le acompañaba. Cuando un destello rojo alumbro mi mente abrí mis ojos de inmediato. Escuche a mi madre llamarme con ternura interrumpiendo mi ensoñación.

_-Ciel, cariño… Despierta de tu dulce sueño… Disculpa que te haya llamado pero debes cambiarte en unos minutos debes bajar a tu fiesta, parece que soñabas algo muy lindo, tu rostro mostraba una hermosa sonrisa._ Me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

_-iré a cambiarme…_ Dije sin darle importancia al asunto y en mi mente ese resplandor carmesí no me dejaba tranquilo pero a la vez me satisfacía sentirlo, mientras me dirigía al baño con prisa sentía la mirada de mi madre tras de mí. La fiesta comenzaba vi a muchas llegar y por alguna extraña razón esperaba que alguien llegará ¿esperaba el regreso de alguien acaso? Vacilaba en mi mente esa duda, escuchaba voces, risas, música, pero no me importaba estaba enloqueciendo y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de mi locura, mis padres ya se estaban preocupando, notaba que Elizabeth también estaba preocupada ,pues no le dirigía ni la palabra ni escuchaba lo que me decía, simplemente ignoraba todo a mi alrededor, solo miraba a la puerta principal por ese algo o alguien que llegara, una fuerte nevada comenzó a caer en esa fría noche de diciembre y aquello solo causaba más zozobra en mí, en un descuido decidí escaparme de la fiesta. Corrí hacia un pequeño balcón de la mansión con desesperación abrí la puerta para asomarme quería sentir la fría nieve caer en mí. Me abrace a mí mismo queriendo sentir el abrazo de alguien más, mis lágrimas se derramaban con tristeza era el dolor de no recordar eso que era tan valioso para mí, que me asfixiaba y confortaba a la vez, me tiré arrodillado al piso, y lloraba desesperado, sentí una sombra tras de mí, eso no me asustó me llenó de alegria era una oscura sombra que anhelaba mi ser. Sin voltear decidí hablar.

_-¿Quién eres?_ Pregunté secando mis lágrimas y poniéndome de pie lentamente.

_-No me recuerdas… tan fácil te olvidaste de mi…_ Me dijo aquella melodiosa voz haciendo que mi ser cobrara vida nuevamente.

_-No te olvidé… Me duele el no recordarte…_ Dije con tristeza mientras tocaba mi pecho con frustración, aun ahora al escucharlo no lo recordaba pero en el fondo sabía quién era, era quien me hacía falta.

_-Ciel, mi joven amo…_ Susurró esa sombra sentía su presencia cerca de mí, no me atrevía a voltear por miedo de que se fuera.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurré inconscientemente y una gama de recuerdos agolparon mi mente de inmediato, el hombre de ropa oscura, cabello negro y mirada carmesí junto a mí en cada recuerdo, me hablaba, me sonreía, me abrazaba, me besaba, me amaba… Di media vuelta y lo encontré, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas no pretendía dejarlo ir y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse solo quedábamos los dos en medio de la oscuridad.

_-Pensé que este regalo te gustaría… vivir una ilusión en que tuvieras a tu familia y donde yo no existiera…_ decía el separándose de mí y su mirada no se apartaba de mí, pero su mirada destellaba resentimiento y en nuestro alrededor todo volvía a la normalidad estábamos en mi habitación o al parecer de los dos pues había ropa de Sebastian en la cama eso me hizo sonrojar recordando toda nuestra real historia.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_ Ahora todo era tan claro, en mi vida verdadera no tenía padres, solo a Sebastian quien es mi mayordomo, demonio y ahora mi enamorado amante.

_-Que conveniente, olvidar lo que me dijiste anoche…_ Respondió separándose de mí con frialdad mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación. Entonces un grito invadió mi mente y me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Perdóname no quise decir eso… Yo te amo Sebastian… No me gustaba para nada pedir perdón pero al recordar lo que le había gritado antes bien valía la pena dejar mi orgullo a un lado, y ese "Desearía nunca haberte conocido, ojala mis padres no hubieran muerto" calaban mi corazón más al ver el rostro de dolor y decepción de Sebastian cuando con odio le grité aquello. Corrí hacia él lanzándome a sus brazos el parecía dudoso de recibirme pero si no lo hacía seguramente caería al suelo así que sin más opción me acogió entre sus brazos, levantándome enredé mis piernas a su cintura quedando frente a frente con él. Sebastian me desviaba la mirada yo enredé mis brazos a su cuello.

-Perdóname Sebastian, no concibo mi vida sin ti… Dije eso sin pensarlo, mis padres… fui feliz con ellos pero ahora lo soy contigo no quiero vivir falsas ilusiones donde aunque no te recuerde me hagas falta. Le decía con sinceridad mientras mi nariz rozaba la suya con delicadeza y nuestras miradas nuevamente se encontraban, él estaba cediendo lo sentía por la manera en que sus manos me acariciaban la espalda.

_-Te perdonó, con una condición…_ Me dijo seriamente mientras rozaba sus labios a los míos, sentía mi cuerpo estremecer ante ese sensual roce, y el caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

_-Dime…_ Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerme a un lado a pesar de tus añoranzas tan humanas… Me dijo con tristeza y sus ojos parecían extrañamente brillar como queriendo llorar algo inusual en él, entonces entendí que en verdad lo había lastimado con mis palabras me hizo sentirme muy mal y una punzada atravesó mi ser al ver esa sufrida mirada demoniaca.

_-Lo prometo…_ dije mientras una lagrima de arrepentimiento corría por mi mejilla, el con sus labios la secó regalándome un beso, lo abracé con fuerza, aunque si por mi cumpleaños me ponía nostálgico por la pérdida de mis padres, no me arrepentía de tener a Sebastian aunque eso sonará cruel, mi destino está escrito así, perder algo importante y ganar algo verdadero.

_-Bueno, no nos pongamos nostálgicos y llorones, nos quedan 4 horas para que se acabe tu cumpleaños, así que nos perdamos más tiempo hay que celebrar._ Exclamaba Sebastian con esa típica sonrisa suya, mientras nos dejábamos caer en la suave cama, en un segundo todo el alrededor se llenó de pétalos de rosa blanca, como aquella que había pisoteado antes. Y una luz tenue inundaba la habitación.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosísimo Ciel…_ Dijo dulcemente mi amado quien sobre mí no dejaba de verme al rostro, unimos nuestros labios en un amoroso pero intenso beso ahora entendía más que nunca que mi vida pertenecía a él en todos los sentidos posibles, y en los años que humanamente se me permitiera vivir los disfrutaría a su lado por este gran amor que llena mi ser. No podría vivir sin él, una vida sin él no tendría el menor sentido. Mi deseo de cumpleaños de esta noche sería: Quedémonos juntos por siempre. Ambos nos miramos con complicidad empezando una exhaustiva noche de celebración.


End file.
